The sister to the dragon
by wolfclan500
Summary: Natsu has a sister, but was separated when they were younger. Natsu's sister Natalie was left with Igneel, but Natsu went on to train with Atlas Flame, because Natsu's flames were to hellish for Igneel to control.


Igneel raised a girl named Natalie along with Natsu. But one day when Igneel was training Natsu Natsu's flames became more wild and hellish. After that Igneel sent Natsu away to train with Atlas Flame. "Dad when is Natsu-nii coming back" Natalie asked. "I don't know" was Igneels answer. Natalie would ask that every day, and Igneel would always give the same answer. 'With Natsu and Atlas' Natsu has grown and now wheres a black over coat with hellish flame designs on it, along with a black t shirt, and black baggy pants, he also wears brown sandals, and a mask that covers the bottom half of his face the mask was pitch black with an image of gnashing teeth on the front with a zipper between the teeth (Kaneki Ken's mask without the eye patch). Natalie was the dragon slayer Makarov found in the woods that day, and she took Natsu's place in the story. Currently we are on the train on the way to stop the dark guild Eisenwald from resurrecting Lullaby. Team Natalie got on the train and looked to find there was only one empty seat. When they got to the seat they saw Natsu sitting there holding his stomach. "Damn I hate trains" Natsu muttered. "Why is his smell so familiar" Natalie pondered. When she saw his pink hair she instantly recognized him. "Natsu-nii" she squealed instantly forgetting her motion sickness and hugging her older brother while his face turned blue. "Natsu-nii" Erza, Gray, and Lucy said in shock at the same time. "Ugh Natalie can't breath" Natsu said weakly within Natalie's arms. "Oh sorry nii-san" Natalie said as she let him go, and he fell to the floor with a thud. "I am Erza Scarlet a friend of Natalie's" Erza said extending her hand. "Hello Erza Natsu" Natsu said standing up and dusting himself off. He then noticed Erza's hand and shook it. Erza felt a burning sensation in her hand, and noticed her gauntlet was melting. "Just a friendly warning if you hurt my sister you're dead" Natsu said in a cold tone that sent shivers down everyone's backs. "Man you're brother sure is scary" Gray whispered to Natalie. "I can hear you you know" Natsu said irritated. "So what are you on this train for" Erza asked. Oh I just took out Eisenwald, stole Lullaby back, and i am currently heading to a clearing to destroy it Natsu said nonchalantly. All the Fairy Tail mages looked at him in awe. "Y-y-you took out Eisenwald by yourself" Erza stammered in shock. "Yeah why" Natsu said taking Lullaby out of his coat pocket and twirling it around his finger tips. "Now that I think about it" Natsu said as Lullaby turned to ash in a few seconds. "I could have just done that" Natsu said. "Big brother I challenge you to a fight when we get back to Fairy Tail" Natalie said. "Sure I have got nothing better to do little sis" Natsu said. "By the way what's with the mask" Erza asked. "Oh something my uncle gave to me" Natsu said. "Wait we had an uncle" Natalie said shocked. Natsu face palmed. "Atlas Flame, hell dragon, dragon I trained with the entire time I was gone from you and Igneel" Natsu said. "So that's where you were?! Igneel never told me where you were" Natalie said. "Of course what should I expect from that dragon" Natsu said. 'At the Fairy Tail guild hall' "Everyone I found my brother" Natalie announced happily. Everyone looked towards Natsu. "Hi" Natsu said. "Me and him are going to fight" Natalie said. 'outside on the field' "I bet he is weak like his sister" a random guild member said. "Never call my sister weak again" Natsu said in an irritated tone. "Or what you will go and cry in a corner like you're sister always did" the member said. "Oh so you made my sister cry" Natsu said. " So what" the member said. That was probably the worst mistake of his life, as he was punched in the face by Natsu, which made him crash through the guild's back all, and rocket out the front doors. All the members backed away from Natsu in fear. "That guy is crazy" Lucy said in fear. Natsu and Natalie stood across the field facing each other. "Begin" Makarov shouted. Natalie lit herself in dragon fire, but Natsu did something nobody expected. Hell fire began to rip through the ground around Natsu swirling around him. Most mages had to back way, because the heat was too intense. It was like they were in hell itself. Makarov, Natalie, Lucy, Erza, Gray,Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, and all the other guild members stared with wide eyes. The flames around Natsu just kept increasing, it seemed they were never ending. Natalie fell to her knees. "I give up" she said in fear. All the flames around Natsu disappeared, leaving shattered ground, and rocks and branches, and ash all around. Natsu helped Natalie up. "Don't worry sis you ill get stronger" Natsu said in a calm reassuring tone. Natsu hugged Nataalie, and Natalie hugged him back.


End file.
